1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image displays and more particularly pertains to a new image display and viewer assembly for providing a slide viewer incorporated into a displayed image.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of image displays is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 2,276,776 describes a device for supporting and displaying a transparency with backlighting. Another type of image display is U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,059 disclosing a device for holding a picture within a sealed enclosure. U.S. Pat. No. 6,014,829 discloses a light box for facilitating tracing an image.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that is wall mountable, displays an image, and incorporates an illuminated slide viewer.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing a main structure for holding and displaying an image. A slide viewer assembly is incorporated into the image to permit viewing of a backlit slide when one looks through the slide viewer assembly.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new image display and viewer assembly that permits the display of multiple images including a main image display and at least one slide of another image viewable through a slide viewer assembly incorporated into the main image.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new image display and viewer assembly that permits the simultaneous display of related images in a unique manner.
Yet even another object of the present invention is to provide a new image display and viewer assembly that permits a new form of presentation for a combination of multiple images in a single presented piece.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a main structure for holding and displaying an image. A slide viewer assembly is incorporated into the image to permit viewing of a backlit slide when one looks through the slide viewer assembly.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.